scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh is the protagonist of the Disney's 1977 animated feature film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Bio *'Allies:' Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Owl, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Darby, Buster, Lumpy, Mama Heffalump, Kessie, Beaver, Dexter, Mama Robin *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, Nasty Jack's Gang, Bees, Heffalumps and Woozles, Backson, Wooster, Stan and Heff, Heffalump, Crows *'Likes:' Honey, his friends, balloons, songs, adventures *'Dislikes:' Running out of Honey, Bees, failing his friends Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is the main protagonist and one of Stephen's friends. He Played Gus in Bellerella He Played Patrick Star in TiggerBob TigerPants and The TiggerBob TigerPants Movie He Played Sleepy in Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons He Played Pacha in The Mouse's New Groove He Played Sulley in Animated Creatures, Inc. The Great Tigger Detective played as Dr. Dawson Olivilina played as Mr Bear Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) played Fred's Dad The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) played as Dr. Teeth Ladyhontas played as Ben Wendyhontas played as Percy Brisbyhontas played as John Smith Tigger and the Beanstalk played as Goofy Roo and Company played as Einstein Ericladdin, Christopher Robinladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) played as Genie Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland played as The Mad Hatter The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) played as Horror Piglet Pan and Piglet Pan ll: Return to Neverland played as Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy Ash Pan played as George Darling Kanga and the Pooh and Kanga and the Pooh ll: Cuddles' Adventure played as Tramp The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) played as Thomas O'Malley The Young Mouse of Notre Dame played as Hugo Trampladdin played as The Peddler The Cat King played as Pumbaa The Return of Tigger played as Gerald Krumholtz The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea played as Dash Pooh, Buster & Jack: The Three Musketeers played as Mickey Mouse Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) played as Olaf Home (JimmyandFriends Style) played as Oh Basil Adventure, Basil Adventure 2 and Basil Heroes played as Big the Cat Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) played as Wasabi Gallery Winnie The Pooh.jpeg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg Pooh4.jpg Pooh1.jpg Trivia *His, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, The Reindeer and the Deer, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since copies of him and the gang are in Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse. Category:Bears Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Brothers Category:The Book of Pooh Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Fat Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:The Dark Cars Land Before Time Casper The Simpsons Movie Characters Category:Uncles Category:Manuelvil1132